


Good Omens DaVinci Portraits Cross Stitch Pattern

by PepperVL



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Cross Stitch Pattern, DaVinci Portraits (Good Omens), Digital Art, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Show Art Repaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/pseuds/PepperVL
Summary: For the Holly Jolly July exchange - a gift for apocalypsenah. I've transformed the DaVinci portraits of Aziraphale and Crowley from the show into a cross stitch pattern.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Holly Jolly July: a Good Omens Gift Exchange





	Good Omens DaVinci Portraits Cross Stitch Pattern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocalypsenah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsenah/gifts).



> Apocalypsenah's prompt included a repaint of some art, and while this isn’t exactly a repaint, I thought I would transform the lovely portraits by DaVinci in the Good Omens show into a cross stitch pattern.

This was a fun challenge - the portrait actually imported very well into my cross stitch pattern maker as far as picture quality goes, but then I had to transform it into something that both looked good and would be pleasurable to stitch. (The original would not have been.) I’m very pleased with how this turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in stitching this, [the pattern can be found for free on my Gumroad](https://gum.co/kJMPm).


End file.
